In Betweens
by MadDoThis
Summary: He lifted his head off the table and leaned in towards her, voice barely above a whisper "And if being in a Guild means having more moments like this with you, then I don't mind." Their time in SAO felt somewhat incomplete, so here's what could've happened in-between. Much love, fluff and Guild adventures for Kirito and Asuna.
1. Attention

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction

* * *

Attention

October 2024 | 55th Floor | Grandum

 _Three more hours till the boss raid_ … He lazily thought to himself. Propping himself up, to look at his surroundings; the office wasn't as grand like Heathcliffs, it was a little ways smaller – cozier for a lack of better term, but with a view. There was a single, a two-seater couch with a coffee table in the middle then a fireplace right in front of the table. Towards the back of the room are an office table and Asuna seated behind it furiously typing away on the holographic keyboard, eyes glued to the floating monitor.

Making an audible sound of impatience, he patted his pockets out of boredom checking if there's anything there. _Times like this, I wish I have a console to play with_ … he chuckled at the thought _looking for a game to play within a game._

"Kirito, if you're that bored; Take a nap."

"Can't," He lazily answered, "I'm either too nervous or excited to take a nap." Getting up from the couch and walked towards the Sub Leader of his Guild who was now moving dots around a map.

"And why is that?" Asuna asked half-heartedly still focused on the map.

Standing behind her, watching fingers work on the holographic screens over her shoulder, right next to her ear "I don't know, my first raid as K.o.B.?" Kirito asked with a sheepish smile.

Noticing the close proximity, Asuna turned her head coming face-to-face with Kirito. Asuna cupped his face "Hey, I promised you that I won't die, remember? So don't die on me."

"Yeah, I won't" He cracked a small smile then noticed the map and realized her strategy. "Asuna…" he started, noticing what he's looking at and released his face so that they can both face the screen.

"You can't let the Black Knights take the flanking position and the Solos at point" he unknowingly made an irritated sound "Most of the Solo Players have no coordination amongst themselves, let alone other Guild formations"

She let out a huff "I know, but the Solo Players won't listen to the Raid Leaders. We end up working around their fight patterns in times like this, but this isn't a major boss fight so we just let it be."

"Talk about inefficiency…" Kirito trailed off then thought for a moment "Leave them to me."

Asuna looked at him with curiosity. The Solo Black Swordsman is going to rally the Solo Players in a Boss Battle?

As if hearing her thoughts "I'll handle them, so are you done working?" He asked with a grin plastered on his face looking back at her.

Asuna chuckled, "Kirito, now that you volunteered to rally the Solos, I now have to change the strategy" Placing her right hand on his cheek, unconsciously caressing it reassuringly "Don't worry, now that I know what to change, this'll be quicker to finish."

And here he thought he could have her undivided attention for the next 2 and half hours. He stood up letting Asuna's right hand fall back onto the map to move things around.

 _Well, it can't be helped._ Kirito decided, he walked towards the front of the office table and dragged the chair beside a busy Asuna – "Kirito! ...?" – He set the seat to her right side.

"What are you doing?" dumbfounded by his actions and blushing hard when he scooted himself closer beside her, sides touching so both can get a good view of the screen.

Kirito shrugged "Helping you multitask, you write the report and I'll re-arrange the formations in the map, just tell me which and where to move. How does that sound?"

Sweat dropping "If I knew any better you're just looking for my undivided attention" Asuna quipped, a slightly raised eyebrow and a soft smirk on her face.

Kirito watched her expression change, reveling at their close proximity and laughed, "Well, you got me there." He grinned.

"Alright" Asuna, getting up close to his face with a smirk making Kirito slightly blush "Get this right and I'll make you a sandwich at the Mess Hall, how does that sound?"

His face broke to a boyish grin and stared at the monitor with a determined look "Alright, let's do this!"

* * *

25 Sept. 2015: Grammar corrections

Tell me what you think, thanks for reading!


	2. Sandwich

Sandwich

October 2024 | 55th Floor | Grandum

"And that concludes the strategizing!" Kirito declared stressing the 'a' from 'and', getting up from his seat and stretched out his back and arms "this calls for a well deserved sandwich" he paused to slide the menu window down to check the time "and with an hour to spare! Hooray for multitasking." Glancing at Asuna from the corner of his eyes, grinning.

Asuna saved the formations then closed the window after pressing the send button; letting out a chuckle, amused by his antics "Alright, what type of sub leader would I be if I didn't feed my warrior his hard earned meal before a boss fight?" getting up from her seat and walking towards to door.

Contemplating on answering her rhetoric question or not, unsure if he'd get himself into trouble…

"Come on Kirito," she beckoned exiting her office without looking back.

Diminishing the thought of risking his sandwich privilege by teasing, Kirito let out a small whoop and trailed after her causing her to laugh.

Aoki, sat on the table at the Mess Hall and surrounded by his party members. A promising, relatively cool-headed guy, especially when around friends with knowingly good looks; has a bit of a lady-killer attitude that he lets out to every new girl he meets despite having recently acquired a girlfriend.

However, when faced with The Lighting Flash of K.o.B, just like any other guy in the game, he turns into a bumbling idiot. Maybe it's her rank, strength or her looks – whichever it is; it turns tables and heads.

Mina, properly seated on the chair of the table and a little to the left of Aoki with her friends right beside her, knows that she's one of the pretty girls in K.o.B, and being in said Guild, everyone can say that the girl can handle her own on the battlefield.

Her confidence reached a higher level when she finally got Aoki to be her boyfriend, but make no mistake; she still has her humbling moments and has deep respect for Asuna. For without meeting Asuna, she'd be floating polygons on the 35th level to non-existence.

The party was seated in the middle area of the Mess Hall discussing (or gushing, for the girls) about the duel K.o.B. held yesterday at the arena.

"Aoki…" Mina started, said boy turned to his girlfriend while laughing at a joke his friends had just told him, "Yeah?"

"Have you heard about the new member that Tomoko keeps talking about?" Mina asked.

"H-hey - You should've seen him fight against the Leader!" Tomoko, a female party member defended "He was really cool, I even thought that the Leader would lose for a moment when he was pulling a finishing move… " She finished looking down, hands behind her and a blush evident in her face.

This piqued Aoki's interest, "Strong you say? Sounds like a new challenge!" lifting his arms to flex in a jovial manner.

"Calling dibs when Aoki looses the match" one of his friends called out.

"In your face!"

"You shut your face!"

Mina rolled her eyes at the boys then noticed Asuna walk in the Mess Hall. She was about to stand and greet her, but stopped shortly when she saw a black haired boy clad in red and white uniform followed in after her. And from the looks of it, he just said something funny that caused the usually strict and impassive sub leader, let out a sweet and melodic sound of laughter.

 _He's neither a bodyguard... nor a familiar face._

Mina was at awe, she occasionally received a kind smile from Asuna here and there, like when they cross paths in the hallway or at the Mess Hall, but that was pretty much it. She never heard her laugh, let alone chuckle or of any sort.

She watched the pair take a seat across each other by the corner of the Mess Hall away from attention. Asuna pulled out a - what seems to be a picnic basket from her inventory and set it on the table. The black haired guy stood in excitement; about to open the basket but Asuna placed her index finger on his forehead, completely stopping (or controlling) his movements.

She said something, and with her index still on his forehead; made him sit back down and look like a lost puppy all at once.

Asuna pulled out an ample amount of sliced ingredients then loaves of bread – is sub leader making him a sandwich? _Man – Woman dominance,_ she scoffed to herself watching Asuna hand him prepared sandwich, _that's so 2015._

With excitement and gusto, the black haired guy took a huge bite from the sandwich, which caused the innards to fall off the back. Thanks to quick reflexes, his left hand caught the falling ingredients, right hand and mouth still on the sandwich.

"Seriously Kirito, why must you get so excited for food?" Asuna asked, not sure if that was a sweat drop or a sigh of exasperation.

 _Kirito? Name rings a bell._

"Nah, just for your dishes" he grimaced in embarrassment, attempting to stuff the falling ingredients back in the sandwich.

Asuna picked up a table napkin and wiped the splotch of sauce at the corner of his lips "You're sweet" she murmured softly, Mina had to strain her ears to hear it "But thank you" is what she thinks she heard from Asuna.

"Hey Mina" Aoki called out, noticing her position, then grinned teasingly "I was going to ask if you're okay but it looks like you're just eavesdropping" He laughed but was quickly shushed by Mina's hand.

"Shush, she might hear you and see me!" Hand over her boyfriends' mouth while trying not to look at Asuna's direction but wanting to see if they were noticed or not.

"Oh hey, it's the guy who fought the Leader" Tomoko stated with a blush on her cheeks and pointed to Kirito.

 _Darn it._

Aoki looked to the direction then snarled upon recognizing the guy, "I know him." Sights zeroed in to Kirito "he's one of those... Beaters." He spat with repulsion. Without second thought, he got up and walked towards the unsuspecting swordsman.

Realizing his intentions and suspecting that Aoki hasn't noticed Asuna, she ran after him followed by their party.

We did say he was a relatively cool headed guy.


	3. Beater

Beater

October 2024 | 55th Floor | Grandum | Mess Hall

"So during the raid I'll lead up front and you stay back to lead the Solos."

He nodded "I wonder if they'll take me seriously now that I'm a Guild" Kirito asked mostly himself wistfully and rested his chin on the table, silently wishing for another sandwich.

Asuna puffed her face, cutely, if Kirito may add, "I already said I was sorry!" Slightly bowing in apology, hands on her lap clutching onto her skirt.

Kirito placed his hand on her head, ruffling her hair emitting a 'h-hey!' from Asuna "It wasn't your fault, so don't worry about it. Like I said," He added, "this could be good for me."

He lifted his head off the table and leaned in towards her "And if being in a Guild means having more moments like this with you, then I don't mind."

Asuna smiled and blushed profoundly at his words but quickly disappeared when Aoki, a rising member of K.o.B., grabbed Kirito's shoulder forcibly making the said boy turn to his direction.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Aoki snarled.

Kirito stood to fully face Aoki.

Muttering a 'That hurt.' Mostly to himself and brushing Aoki's hand away from his shoulder as if the intruding hand is filthy.

"Having a sandwich before the raid." Kirito answered nonchalantly indicating the picnic basket.

"That's not what I meant." Aoki growled, "I know you _and_ your kind. You're not welcomed here, especially to a Guild like this; you selfish, narcissistic, second rate - _Beater_!"

Asuna was affronted; Kirito tilted his head down, eyes covering his bangs. Slamming her fist on the table, Asuna stood up "Enough!" everyone at the Mess Hall quieted down to watch the unfolding drama.

Finally noticing Asuna's presence, "S-Sub Leader?!" Aoki stuttered, realizing that The Lighting Flash of K.o.B. is deeply crossed with him.

"I will not have this type of disrespect between Guild Members." Asuna narrowed her eyes at Aoki and in an irate tone "You are hereby suspended from the Clearing Party and are to report to the guard outposts till further notice."

"But, ma'am!" Not sure on how to defend himself from such a demotion, he sharply turned to Mina and his friends for some backing but only to find none.

Kirito laughed. "So what if I'm a Beater? Occasionally selfish maybe a narcissist, but a second rate?" now that bothered him.

With an apathetic expression, "Asuna" he started "It's already time for the raid, suspend him after if you still see fit, but allow me to show him what _this_ 'second rate' Beater can do." He said with resolution and a hint of excitement, making way for the exit of the silenced Mess Hall without sparing anyone a glance.

Asuna looked around making anyone to look away when they come to her line of sight and spotted her newly appointed bodyguards entering the Mess Hall from a different entrance, "Ryuichi, Kakuzo!" both stood in attention "Assemble the Raid Party," then followed after Kirito "I'll be there shortly."

He did start the term. Kirito closed his eyes to cool his head while walking towards the exit at the end of the hallway.

Faces flashed in his mind. Hands in a tight fist.

For the first few months into the death game, most beta testers became Solo Players not by choice but because of the animosity that quickly grew between the Beta and Normal Players. If you were neither careful nor strong enough, surviving a game like this would be slim to none.

Kirito lost a handful of friends from his beta testing days because of this. Fists tightened, fingernails digging into the palms of his hands.

"Hey," Asuna softly called out making him stop in his tracks.

But if he could hazard a guess, back to the first Boss Battle that led to him being titled as a _Beater_ , probably saved the lives of the remaining Beta Players. Mission complete, right?

The chestnut haired girl moved right in front of him holding on to both his fists that loosened up upon contact.

He let out a sigh. The term still hurts though, no matter how many times he heard it.

Hazel eyes looking right into his obsidian colored eyes, knowing his train of thoughts.

But it's worth it. He gave her a gentle smile and squeezed her hands that held on to his.

"I'm alright," He shrugged his shoulders "his opinion doesn't matter to me" Letting go of her right hand and continued walking towards the meeting area making her walk at his pace, hand in hand, "But…" thinking for a moment then let go of her hand to scratch the back of his head.

"Would it be alright with you to be seen with a Beater like me?" he meant it as a joke but she took it otherwise.

Asuna crossed her arms in front of her chest "Don't take me as a fool Kirito, you titled yourself as a Beater that day to remove the stupid aversion of the Normal Players towards the Beta Players," she grimaced,

"It should be me asking that sort of question; you, who saved me back at the Labyrinth, taught me how to survive in this world and how to fight in a party. Despite all that, I let you go alone that day…"

"No fault there, I really did intend to leave everyone behind not wanting to be held or slowed down."

She knew what he meant, rolling her eyes at this bluntness, hand on her hips "Sometimes, you can be so tactless."

Whoops. He raised both his arms defensively "S-sorry!"

"Madam!" Kakuzo called out from the end of the hallway, "The troops are ready and has been debriefed about the formations you've sent out."

Approaching her Knight-like bodyguard clad in red, white and metal standing in attention, "Very well, and Ryuichi?" walking pass him; Kirito noted her change in persona.

"Ahead up front awaiting for further instructions." Kakuzo answered following behind Asuna, glancing at Kirito to his right giving him an acknowledging nod, to which Kirito returned.

Remembering Asuna's track record of avoiding bodyguards, Kakuzo informed, "Madam, forgive me, but our orders to be your side for your protection shall now take into effect."

"I understand." Nodding once in acknowledgment "Kirito," she looked at him with a serious face reminding him that she's the Second-in-command "I trust that you know your part?"

Lead the Solos. Follow the plan. He nodded.

"Then I shall take my leave, please be careful."

"Likewise."

And they parted ways.

* * *

To write the raid or to skip the raid?

Tell me what you think, thanks for reading!


	4. Raid

Raid

October 2024 | 55th Floor | Grandum | Case Room

Aoki sat on a chair situated in the middle of a large dark conference room. In front of him is a long and curved table that almost surrounds him, and behind the table seats six people from his guild, The Knights of the Blood, and the Black Knights.

With the spotlight above him and the glow of the moon behind the guild representatives before him as the only source of light in the dark room, he can't see any of the individual's faces nor expressions.

"Aoki," the man seated in the center - left side started "tell us what happened."

He crossed his arms in defiance and clicked his tongue, "what's the point? It seems like you've already made up your mind up."

"Nothing is final," a feminine voice from the right side answered. Looks like he was wrong, five men and a woman. " _Both_ Guild bylaws states that all members has the right defend themselves and we, the committee, is tasked receive all possible sides of the … unfortunate event." The woman finished with a bored tone.

Who was he kidding? It was his fault.

Remorsefully bowing his head "Where do you want me to begin?"

"Start at the beginning."

"The plan was simple, I was leading then… I was wrong."

October 2024 | 63rd Floor | Clearing Floor

Aoki gripped onto his two handed broadsword and charged at the dragon-manlike minion killing it in one blow, minions like these are easy but it would take at least three or four strikes to take them out.

Basking in his short victory he quickly glanced around his surroundings. Finding his next target, he swung his sword above his head preparing for an overhead strike and sprinted to his next victim.

The plan was simple; the Clearing Phase would require the two participating guilds (Knights of the Blood and The Black Knights) and the Solo Players (Lead by Kirito) to perform a Staggering Strategy till they get to the Boss' room.

K.o.B., moderate in numbers that consists of high damaging fighters and being the leading guild of the raid, will take point to clear the first few areas. When fatigue catches up, they'll do a switch with the Black Knights, who are large in numbers and defensive types of fighters, while being defended by the Solos, who are few in numbers but all around fighters.

Once the Black Knights calls for a break, the Solos will take over the clearing duty leaving the K.o.B to defend the Black Knights.

And just like clockwork; When the Solos switches back for a break, The Black Knights'll defend them while the K.o.B. takes point to clear the area.

Three, seven, twelve dragon-manlike minions down, Aoki is reveling at his strength, hoping that that beater; Kirito, is watching.

Twenty-eight.

Thirty.

Thirty-five.

Oh the power.

"Switch!" Asuna called out. Disheartened at the order, but follows suit, Aoki moved to the gathering point and watched the Solo players surround them in a defensive circle.

Watching the Black Knights take on the battle against the minions, he was musing to himself that it takes them more hits than his usual before a minion dies and disappears.

"Nice work Asuna," Aoki heard Kirito say, noticing that the couple was just an earshot to his right. A little irritated that Kirito isn't in a fighting position and has his back turned from the fight so he can face the K.o.B. Sub Leader. Nevertheless, Aoki held his tongue and settled with glaring at Kirito from a distance not wanting to cross The Lighting Flash, again.

"Good to see that you're not over killing the minions as much anymore." Kirito added, that condescending prick.

"Guess I'm just in a hurry to get this over with but not wanting to cause myself fatigue at the process." Aoki swore he saw her roll her eyes at Kirito. Was she not insulted, or was it just he?

"Here," Kirito handed her a blue potion bottle "it's not much but it can help reduce the fatigue."

Taking the potion bottle, "won't you need this for yourself?"

"No, I can handle my own." What an arrogant dick.

Directing his attention elsewhere cause the sight and presence of that Beater was irking him, Aoki caught sight of Kallen, the short haired red head; Black Knights Raid Leader, and her Guild Leader's Capt. Of The Guard. Armed with a short sword, clad in black leather with white lining jacket, matching short leather shorts and black leather boots that goes up to her thighs.

Aoki watched her assaults noting that she fights differently. Kallen moved with speed and agility slicing her opponents rather than taking a hit with a shield and countering like her fellow guild members. Maybe cause she's a founding member of the guild and has her own style, or maybe its to compensate the other heavy hitters… who knows, their leader is bold and unconventional.

"Switch!" Kallen exclaimed, cutting Aoki's train of thoughts, prompting Kirito to turn around and signal the Solos to charge forward.

Asuna then commanded the K.o.B. to move forward and surround the Black Knights in a defensive circle.

"Those were some moves, Kallen" Asuna commended, but unlike Kirito, she was facing the battle happening before them, poised and ready to fight standing between her two bodyguards.

"Likewise Madam Lighting Flash of K.o.B." Kallen jokingly replied then took a swing from her potions bottle while squeezing passed Ryuichi to stand beside Asuna "But I must say, your boy over there, is packing quite a punch." Playfully punching Asuna lightly on the shoulder.

Aoki was surprised when he heard his Sub Leader stutter. "I-it's not, w-we're not -"

" -Oh the stutters of a one-sided love" Kallen laughed, "No worries, I'm on the same boat as you," she said with a sigh. "That man is an extraordinary strategist, but a major ignoramus when it comes to the heart, or women."

"Sorry to hear that." Unsure of what to say, "Where is he, if you don't mind me asking."

"Well, this isn't a major raid so he's in HQ at Floor Eleven handling other guild related issues and quests." Kallen thought for a moment, "that or playing chess with the second command or worst, with that civvy girl." Scrunching her nose at the thought.

"Don't worry Kallen, I'm sure he'll notice a strong girl like you." Asuna said sympathetically.

Kallen just made a 'meh' sound "Enough about me, let's talk about the topic at hand." She suggested coyly.

"Funny, I've never pegged you as the gossiping type," Asuna's attempt to redirect the oncoming topic.

"Misery loves company and I'm on break, remember?" Gesturing at her potion then looked ahead to watch Kirito engage with a minion, "It's just the way he fights," Kallen, a very skilled and AGI centered fighter commented, "No doubt; a brilliant fighter, but seemingly incomplete – if I've worded it right."

Asuna made a sound of agreement, understanding what she meant, "I've noticed that too but I wouldn't want to be rude and pry about his business." Noting how Kirito took the minion down.

Aoki watched him with interest now, Kirito took another minion's attention, giving it a slash or two; then turned and ran away from the minion. Aoki stopped chuckling at Kirito's supposed cowardice when the said swordsman slashed three other minions ganging up on a Solo Player.

Catching the attention of the three minions, Kirito braced himself as they charged at him and in return, did a series of spinning attacks at them, he sidestepped to evade a counter attack then repeated his sequence of attack quickly finishing all three of them in one final slash.

Without turning around, Kirito then ducked at the exact moment when his first minion swung its sword towards his head from behind and in one smooth turning motion, Kirito perfectly timed a solid strike at the minion's torso causing it to glow white and turn into floating polygons.

Three in one go… huh… Aoki hasn't tried that before.

"Has a bit of a hero complex, eh?" Kallen wiggled an eyebrow at Asuna "And that reflex!" She clapped her hands at chest level.

Asuna rolled her eyes at her companion, Kallen is a formidable warrior and usually seen as a serious type of person. But since this is the first time Asuna is with her absent of their Leader, Asuna assumed that she's had a switch in persona.

The Solo player who Kirito saved; Yoshida, pulled from his fighting stance into a casual one and thanked Kirito by starting a conversation like they weren't in a middle of a battlefield, Kirito waved him off while facing another minion as if to say it was nothing.

Kirito's forward step then faltered and tripped on his own footing when Kirito heard Yoshida say something. Quickly sidestepping and barely missing the minion's blow by the hair, Kirito braced to parry an attack.

Another Solo Player saw his misstep and laughed, obviously hearing what Yoshida said and hammered the minion that's attacking Kirito from behind effectively killing it.

Kirito's savior; Konosuke, a large War Hammer user, bantered along with Yoshida making Kirito do a face palm.

Are they even taking this raid seriously?

"Found the Door!" A solo player bellowed standing in front of a large stone door from a distance.

Asuna stepped forward and commanded "Kirito, finish up and get ready to switch, K.o.B. will take point while you guys recuperate!"

Kirito's jovial expression changed to an expressionless one, turned towards the players who glanced at him and listened to him say out loud 'you heard the lady.' The Solo Players laughed at his choice of words but nonetheless fought in a more serious manner.

"Kallen, this is where we combine our guilds then divide into fire teams." Asuna turned to the Black Knights Raid Leader.

"Understood" Kallen turned to a man with a red bandana on his forehead, "Tamaki, go with Aoki and split into smaller teams. Two defensive Black Knights for every one offensive K.o.B., Asuna's and my team will draw out the boss then you position yourself to the North East position once it's clear to surround him."

"Roger that." Tamaki saluted. Beckoning his team to follow suit and walked towards Aoki.

"Aoki, I presume?" sticking his right hand to greet him with a grin on his face. "I'm Tamaki, Leader of Squad D and it looks like we're both on the northern side of the battlefield."

"Ah," Aoki greeting him with a firm handshake and a smirk on his lips "Squad C Leader, let's work together and take this boss down."

"Clear!" Kirito shouted.

Kallen readied her short sword; Tamaki swung his Kusanagi, Asuna unsheathed her Rapier and commanded everyone forward.

* * *

Writing the raid was a challenge.  
Tell me what you think, thanks for reading and props to those who noticed the cameos!


	5. Boss

Boss

October 2024 | 63rd Floor | Boss Room

The formations for the Boss Battle was arranged by Asuna with help from Kirito and his knowledge of MMORPG; Since there is no class system in the game, Asuna specifically requested for the Black Knights' strength in numbers and defensive capabilities then hand picked the participating high damaging K.o.B. members.

Imitating the Holy Trinity Method (Tank, Support & Critical), a fire team of two Black Knights, acting as a tank to support and defend one heavy hitting Knight of the Blood. This then leaves the Solos by the sidelines to flank the Boss and fend off the minions away from the attacking team.

Keeping all this in mind, Aoki, followed by the two other Black Knights walked through the door with anticipation.

Davros the Scorcher; a tri-horned scaly humanoid dragon-like monster clad in metal armor from the chest down to his tail, at least 30 feet tall, with armored claws gleaming menacingly, growled at the sight of intruders.

The lair was large, dark and reek of something burning that possibly came from the lava seeping through the walls or maybe from the fire coming off the creature's eyes, mouth and chest.

Kallen's Squad was first to act.

Davros roared and chased after Kallen's Fire team; because she fights on the offensive, she retained two Black Knights to defend her.

It goes the same for Asuna who retained her K.o.B. bodyguards for her fire team; she drew back to her team after delivering a series of strikes at the monster's back catching its attention.

Pulling his attention from Kallen, Davros turned and raised his claw to attack Asuna.

Ryuichi and Kakuzo quickly rushed in front of their team leader raising their shields to cover her from the blow. Once Davros' metal claw made contact, sparks flew briefly blinding Davros from seeing Asuna leap over her bodyguards to deliver another wave of strikes, thrusting her rapier at blazing speed.

Davros staggered backwards growling trying to regain his balance from her unsuspecting attack.

"Squad D, the boss is in the middle; Forward!" Asuna ordered after landing behind her guards who then parried and fought a few minions away. "Kirito, keep the minions off us!"

"That's out cue, boys!" Tamaki and his squad snuck behind the monster getting into position.

Kirito nodded and instructed his Squad "Spread out back, away from the boss and take on the minions. Watch your stamina and be ready when the Boss goes into Phase II." Receiving nods, he turned then charged at a minion who ran towards Asuna's fire team.

"Squad B," Asuna turned to Kallen pointing at Davros "get his attention so Squad C can move into position."

"Roger that!" and with a two-fingered salute, Kallen called for her squad "Let's move!"

Aoki looked to his Squad "K.o.B, lead your fire teams; Black Knights, defend the our members, give us your strength and we'll defend your weakness. Let's work and go home together!"

Gaining huzzahs and fist pumps from his squad, Aoki turned and watched Squad B fight for the boss's attention. Once the monsters back faced him, he and Squad C ran behind Davros and into position.

Minutes into the fight and Davros' life are a slim away from seventy percent. Aoki brilliantly sequenced a continuous attack in mid air at the monster causing him to wail and drop to the ground. Landing back on solid surface, the two Black Knights moved forward to shield him.

"Nice one, boss!" a K.o.B. member shouted behind him.

Aoki held his arm out, "It's not over yet! The next phase is coming."

Everyone stood watching Davros painstakingly grow wings on his back in anticipation, hearing to the ripping sound of his scales and wails.

Taking advantage of the little free time, Asuna called out, "Roll calls, Squad Leaders check your fire teams! Take this time to use potions." Looking to Kirito who was behind her Squad "Get your Squad ready for Phase II." Kirito nodded and complied at her orders.

After getting a round of 'clear' from Squads B to E (Kiritos Squad). Davros roared again, slowly getting up, wheezing making everyone switch to a fighting stance, wings spread out.

The humanoid dragon swiped its tail knocking the few people near him off their feet, Asuna's bodyguards went on the defensive expecting a tail swipe but Davros decided otherwise, chest blaring and aerating larger, Davros flapped his wings and hovered a few feet up in the air then spewed fire in a flamethrower - like manner at everyone on a 15-meter radius, Asuna included.

Quick on his feet, Kirito jumped behind Asuna and roughly carried her away from the oncoming flames, bridal style while emitting an _'oof!'_ at the process. Asuna looked back to see her bodyguards take the heat and yelled reaching out towards them with her right hand while her left arm was wrapped around Kiritos shoulder "Ryuichi, Kakuzo!"

"We're fine!" Ryuichi yelled from under his burning shield gritting his teeth, "Just immobilized and lost some armor durability."

Kakuzo added, "We'll be able to move, but not sure till when. Please stay away from the flames, you barely have armor on compared to us and there's no telling what'll happen to you."

Kirito let Asuna down at a safe distance and poked her on bare shoulder catching her attention "Asuna, remember the move you made when you jumped over them?"

Surprised that he noticed her "I do, but how will I reach Davros? And if so, I'll end up landing on the flames."

Kirito smirked, "Not without a little team work, and Davros only burns a quarter of the room for a period of time, just keep pushing forward and land on his opposite side." He said as if it's the simplest thing in the world.

Her eyes narrowed, understanding his plan "I'll tell the others," then pointed at the Solos "Have the Solos switch while Squad A is immobilized."

Kirito raised his index finger knowing that he has the snickering Solo Players' attention and made a circular gesture, "Phase two!" He simply shouted.

"Phase two!" A Solo Player repeated, then another and another till every Solo Player were informed about the next course of action.

Phase II is just like the former, but instead of the Solos dealing with the minions they'll be assigned to two fire teams (cause they lack in numbers) to switch with the K.o.B while the Black Knights takes the heat and acts as a stepping stone for the attacking members to jump onto while fending off the minions.

After receiving his instructions, Aoki relayed it to his Squad "Ready?" directing the question to the Black Knights who nodded and raised their shield.

Aoki leaped from their shields reaching Davros and slashed at his hind leg and backside on mid air. The boss countered with a tail swipe only to be parried, causing Aoki to descend quicker due to the impact and yelled out 'switch' prompting a solo to jump right after him.

Landing behind his team, he noticed that neither his attack nor the solo player caused significant damage. In fact, Davros ascends after every attack making him a harder target to reach.

An idea struck him, "Ma'am Asuna!" He called out noticing her recovering from an attack, she glanced at him and he pointed his sword at Davros' wings "He rises after every attack, disable the wings and make him fall!"

Kallen heard the idea, prompted one of her men to raise his shield for her to jump on. Nimbly flying up in the air, Kallen stabbed her short sword at Davros' side, and in a quick motion, spun from her embedded sword catapulting her higher up in the air making her land on Davros' back, his wings at her mercy.

Tilting her head to crack her neck, Kallen's sword glowed and unleashed her attack sequence.

Davros yowled in pain and faltered in his flight throwing Kallen off his back and flew higher into the air. Dangling on her imbedded sword at his scaly hind, Kallen pulled out, jumped off with a back flip and nimbly landed beside Asuna.

"I like his idea." Kallen grinned at Asuna, aware of considerable damage she just caused.

"Well done," Asuna commended seeing the state of Davros' health bar, two, maybe three more attacks like that would end this fight. She nodded to Aoki, "relay your idea to the rest of the Squads." And charged after the Boss to repeat what Kallen did.

Aoki nodded his head and obeyed feeling pride swelling in his chest. This is his moment of redemption, and hopefully changes his demotion into a promotion by Asuna herself.

With a smug smirk on his face, he glanced around at Kirito who spoke to his Squad.

"Don't bother jumping after Davros," He heard Kirito say offhandedly "Save your energy and prepare for the worst. Unless you're AGI centered - go right ahead, otherwise, let the other players deal with Davros. Just focus on throwing them up in the air and keeping the minions off them, for now."

After getting a round of nonchalant 'alrights' from the Solo Payers, Kirito walked back to his fire team unknowingly leaving an irate eavesdropping Aoki.

Davros roared again setting Aoki's quarter side of the room a blaze immobilizing the players before him, seeing the approaching flames, he quickly jumped on an unsuspecting Black Knight and using him as a platform to reach the dragon-like boss monster.

True to Kiritos word, Aoki barely reached Davros' current altitude. Landing on the burning ground with an irritated growl, Aoki unleashed his anger at a poor approaching minion.

Another yowl from Davros was heard and Aoki spotted Asuna land not far from him recovering from her attack to the dragon-like creature. Emitting another angry roar, Davros flew higher. Chest, mouth and eyes blaring white from the heat, then spewed down fire taking half of the room.

"Asuna!" Aoki heard Kirito, Seeing the Beater land a few meters to her right, behind Davros' line of sight "repeat your last attack while he's occupied." Kirito suggested.

"I'm too far and won't be able to reach him, not at that height!" she answered back.

Unless, "Jump on me!" the couple looked at Aoki, "Or… of that sort." He stammered under Asuna's gaze "I'll reequip to a staff and catapult you towards the beast." As he pulled out his menu screen to reequipped his Long Sword for a Bo Staff.

Asuna looked to Kirito, who narrowed his eyes at her contemplating on Aoki's idea. Davros craned his neck and roared again preparing another wave of fire, flying even higher.

"Decide quick cause I don't think the Black Knights can take anymore heat and he'll be out of reach." Kirito commented pointing at the boss and gesturing at Kallen who was ordering a few groaning Black Knights to retreat to the back of the room.

Moving to a crouching position, she firmly said 'ready' then took to the air.

Kirito somehow knew that she wouldn't make it; Aoki noted this cause he saw the said swordsman rush to Konosuke, a large Solo war hammer wielder and quickly spoke to him.

Just like what he and Asuna did; Konosuke spun his hammer to gain momentum, Kirito jumped and with perfect timing, Konosuke catapulted the swordsman up the air heading towards Asuna.

Asuna noticed Kirito, after a quick exchange of words; Kirito placed his hands together where she settled her foot and with every strength that Kirito had, tossed Asuna higher up into the air, back flipping in the process and heavily landed on the ground muttering an _ouch_.

Tumbling onto the monsters back, Asuna quickly ran to his wings and let her Rapier slash through in blazing speed, watching sparks fly with every contact of the blade while occasionally side stepping evading the monster's attempt to claw her off his back.

Davros' life rapidly decreasing, Asuna was reaching the end of her combo, but before she could finish, the humanoid dragon wailed louder and stopped flying, seizing his ascent and throwing her off balance at the process

Foregoing her finishing attack, Asuna held on to the beast as they both go plummeting down to the ground.

Kirito yelled something to Asuna's bewildered bodyguards then bolted towards the falling pair.

Aoki was stunned, trying to figure out how he'll save Asuna with a 30-foot monster nose-diving alongside her from at least ten meters or more off the ground. If he knew any better, Kirito went after her half cocked or even without thought.

There's a fine line between brave and stupid, Kirito seemed to enjoy dancing between them. Everyone watched as the Legendary Black Swordsman clad in a white K.o.B. uniform charge after the falling pair, jumped up to grab Asuna, wrapped her in a protective embrace, land on his back then quickly rolled over shielding her from the large entity that just landed over him.

 _Impossible_ , everyone thought.

Asuna stared at Kirito, eyes wide with shocked and disbelief at what he just did. Kirito gritted his teeth and kept his eye shut, focusing and pushing his strength parameter to its limits.

Ryuichi and Kakuzo quickly ran up to them pulling Asuna out from under Kirito, then Kirito himself from the motionless Boss Monster. The two white clad bodyguards, heaved Kirito to his feet and moved him to the farthest corner of the room with the other damaged party members, Asuna trailing behind.

Kirito muttered something; Asuna commanded them to wait and moved ahead of them to listen to him whisper.

Aoki watched Asuna jolt upwards, turned and yelled at the remaining Squads who watched the pair "Davros is still alive!"

Before anyone could react, the said Boss roared while getting back to his feet, health bar glimmering red.

Kallen and her Squad charged at his grounded state but only to be parried by his tail and damaged wings.

Is this what Kirito implied to the Solos? Aoki's lips curled to a snarl, why didn't he say any of this to the rest of the party?!

Aoki called for the remaining Squads to regroup around him; He, Tamaki and Kallen formed a triangle to surround the Boss.

But before any attacks was executed, Davros raised both his fists and slammed it hard to the ground causing it to give way making everyone around him fall down into a dark abyss.

* * *

Tell me what you think, I'd love to hear from you. Thanks for reading!


End file.
